


Cat Out of the Bag

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru’s got a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Out of the Bag

 

Sho thinks the man is strange. Sometimes he thinks he's funny.

Today, he just thinks it strange that he's actually finding Ryuuhei Maruyama funny.

“Sho-kun?”

Or isn’t it supposed to be funny that he’s finding the man before him strange?

“Sho-kun!”

“Hmm?” he hums airily, his voice rolling inside the beer can hitched on his lips. He hardly remembers how he even got here, or who has invited who. Or if there is even a purpose to this out-of-nowhere invitation for a casual drink in the first place.

Maru starts talking again, his speech rising and falling in his hyper-excitement, his words not making much sense.

Or at least, that’s how it seems to Sho, whose mind is already half diluted in alcohol and is barely processing his surroundings through a hazy veil of polite tolerance.

Or tolerant politeness.

Or something else entirely different that just escapes his faulty perceptions right now.

He puts his beer on the table at the same time that Maru raises his to take a sip. He doesn’t know why but he finds this extremely delightful. He feels the laughter fluttering in his gut a mere second before it comes bursting through his mouth, its roaring sound competing with the thumping of his palms on the table.

He is finding a lot of things extremely amusing about this man tonight, not that he’s ever really found Maru any less hilarious and weird...

Or weirdly hilarious. Or hilariously weird.

He looks at the man these days and all he sees are the many images of him that Satoshi Ohno sends to Sho’s phone every morning to kick-start his day.

The randomly insane and whimsical poses labeled with an often _abstract_ and always unrelated caption that just never fails to crack him up.

He knows he should be bothered that _this_ man is sending _his_ man photos of himself.

But Maru’s messages do give them something good to laugh at—individually while passing mails back and forth throughout the day, and together whenever their schedules allow it.

Maru is the kind of kink that just draws you in, grows on you like a virus with no real purpose.

Maru is like a couple secret he and Satoshi alone can understand, share and take as much delight from as they can possibly exploit.

The smirk that instantly forms on his lips at the sight of the man has become so inherent that he sometimes doesn’t even notice how he is still smiling minutes after Maru has already disappeared around the corner.

_“...but your photos are even more daring than mine!”_

“Excuse me?” Sho frowns, his drunken thoughts reeling to an abrupt stop at Maru’s bitter words.

“The ones you send to Oh-chan’s phone,” Maru starts to explain, casting his eyes down in a rather convincing look of defeat, his hands anxiously gliding up and down his beer can. “You're really way beyond my league, Sho-kun.”

“EXCUSE ME?!” Sho says again, his throat hitching on the words, his mind beginning to sober up from confusion and shock.

Maru sighs loudly and pulls out a blue phone from his pocket. “You know how absent-minded Oh-chan can be sometimes, right?” He places the familiar-looking phone at the center of the low table. “We were both in a hurry to leave the filming site, and well, we have the same phone model, see. And for some reason or another, we’ve accidentally exchanged phones.”

“USO?!” Sho exclaims, making much effort this time to sound manly, his low, thick voice bouncing off the walls of their private drinking space.  

Maru’ suddenly becomes agitated. “I didn’t mean to look, seriously! It’s just that I really thought it was my phone at first. And then, you know, I just got carried away. Because your photos are really... well... Sho-kun... You are... Well... GOMEN!” The man almost bangs his forehead on the table as he bows in both shame and remorse.

Sho’s mouth slacks open, already dreading the answer to the question swirling around in his head, making him dizzier than any alcohol has ever done.

He reaches over the table and grabs the phone from Maru’s hand, the frenzied tapping of his thumb on the screen matching his frantic heartbeat.

Maru starts talking again, his voice small, still apologetic and very _very_ embarrassed, but Sho is no longer listening as he scrolls through images upon images of himself on his partner’s phone, heat crawling to his face and _burning_ with every slide of his thumb.

His breaths are coming out in short, scorching puffs, his whole body trembling from the realization that Ryuuhei Marurayama has just seen him in all possible states of _nakedness_!

He wants to scream so bad, tear something apart, or throw the phone at Maru’s face to freakin’ wipe the disturbingly _hopeful_ look in those distractingly shifty eyes.

Sho can’t even begin to decide which is worse—

Maru being stupid enough not to figure out that Sho can’t possibly take pictures of himself in _these_ angles, thus remaining clueless to his and Satoshi’s relationship.

Or that Maru, being clueless and all, is currently harboring thoughts about him that’s undoubtedly giving the still fidgety man a major boner under the table.

Sho chokes on his breath as the reason for this invitation suddenly becomes clear to him. He coughs a couple of times to clear his throat, struggles to pull enough of his shattered senses together to at least offer a sharply hissed “No”, and by some miracle actually manages to keep himself from spontaneously combusting from the heat of his humiliation.

In his mind, he is already thinking of a hundred dozen ways to break his perverted partner’s neck.

 

∞•∞•∞•∞•∞

  
  
The next time Sho Sakurai and Ryuuhei Maruyama’s paths cross, Sho instantly ducks his flushing face as low as common courtesy allows, mumbling out a quiet greeting to his collarbones. 

He conveniently misses the secret smirk on Maru’s face as the equally flushing man mumbles a shy greeting back.

#

**Author's Note:**

> written for [je-prompts](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com) for the prompt _cat_


End file.
